Kino Fuzen No Koko
by shikatema1990
Summary: I suck at summaries so uh look inside
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Well its another school fanfition but its more crackish and well theres lemons im not gonna warn you theres lemons cuz well lets face it, its not something to warn about lol well, its rated M for a reason if your looking at this then your over 18 if your not your just a PERVERT!hahaha just kidding... well sorta...ok yeah im not... oh yeah my type of writing is like a form of a script if you dont like it then GET OVER YOURSELF and dont read it but if you dont mind the way I write then ENJOY!... oh before I forget the title of this story "Kino Fuzen No Koko," it mean Dyfunctional highschool and trust me you'll find out why in later chapters... ok im done rambling now on with the story.**_

_**FIRST CHAPTER 1: The day they met**_

(Temari was in her room asleep when her alarm went off she turned over and turned it off she was awake but she didn't wanna get up she was laying in bed thinking about tomorrow which was the start of the new year in high school she moved to Konoha in the begining of the summer she was gonna be attending classes at there school instead of in suna she made some new friends here and she lives with Tenten and Matsuri... There was a knock on her door, but she ignored it then the knocking got louder and louder until the person knocking just came in)

- Temari are you awa... Good morning Temari

- Morning Tenten what do you need

- Oh I came to wake you up remember we were gonna go to the mall and hangout with the other girls today

- Oh yeah I almost forgot

- Me and Matsuri already had already had are showers so its your turn we gotta leave in like 45 minutes

- Okay i'll get up and get ready to leave

- Okay see you down stairs

(with that Tenten went out the door and Temari got her clothes to change into and she went into her bathroom she started the shower and ran the water to her liking she got in washed her body and hair she got out in about 15 minutes and got changed this was her last day wearing regular clothes so she wore a white jean materal skirt it wasnt short but it wasnt long either she wore a baby blue tank top that was abit low but she didnt mind, she got out of the bathroom and went down stairs and she saw her brothers sitting on the couch conversing with TenTen and Matsuri she walked to a chair that was unoccupied)

- Well look who has graced us with her presents

- shut it Kankaro

- hey Temari they came to see you

- what are you talking about Garra came to see Matsuri

(both Matsuri and Garra blushed)

- he dd come to see her but we both came to see you as well we came to tell you that we moved into town were about a block away from you

- is that so, so y'all are gonna be attending konaha high with us

- yep

- yay

(Matsuri hugged Garra)

- hey wait who are yall staying with

- its a secret TenTen

- come on Kankaro please tell me

- nope we can't just yet

- how come bro

- you remember were not suppose to tell because a certain person

- oh yeah

- So sis, Matsuri, and Tenten we gonna take are leave

- how come

- y'all are gonna be late if we dont

(Tenten looked at her phone)

- oh crap, come on guys

(with that Garra and Kankaro made there way outside and started walking the girls left a little later and started to walk to the mall which took them about 20 minutes to get there and the other girls were waiting waiting at the entrance for them)

- hey Tenten, Martsuri, Temari your late

- sorry guys Temari's brothers came by

- Yeah sorry

- It's alright

(the girls consist of Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, and Hinata they all walked in Ino was weraring a purple skirt and a light purple strapless shirt, Sakura was wearing a pink tank top and pink capris, Hanabi was wearing white tanktop and white capris, Hinata was wearing a pale purple tanktop and white capris Tenten was wearing a red skirt and a chinese style shirt, Matsuri was wearing a tan tank top and a blue jean skirt, and Temari was wearing a baby blue tank top and a white jean materal skirt *haha I already told you that* Ino wanted to go shopping even though she knew they had to wear uniforms to school but the others wanted to get some food first so thats what they did)

*AT GARRA'S PLACE OF RESIDENCE*

- damn it where did I put them

(Garra and Kankaro came in to see Shikamaru searching frantically for something)

- hey Shikamaru what are you looking for

- my shoes i've missed place them somewhere

- I thought they said you were a genis

- just because my IQ is over 200 doesn't mean im a genius

- uh yeah it does

- well legally yeah I am but were allowed to lose are heads on occasions

- I suppose

- I'm gonna go check in my room

- shouldn't you have looked in there first

- no i usually dont take them in there

- oh well where is everybody

- there at kiba's im suppose to met them at the mall, wanna come?

- yeah sure then I can see Matsuri a little longer

- Garra you have a girlfriend

- didn't we tell you that already

- Kankaro he's playing dumb

- oh

- I FOUND THEM!

- ok well put them on

- I did, y'all ready

- yeah

- ok lets head to the mall

(with that they left out the front door and headed to the mall where the other guys were standing by one of the shop entrances )

- Hey Shikamaru your late

- yeah yeah shut up Naruto

- so what are we gonna do here anyways guys

- were gonna be youthful

- come on Lee were in public

- yeah yeah fine but your so unyouthful Neji

- I am not

- come on guys you know he's just sour cuz he hasn't seen Tenten in forever

- thats not true

- Neji just admit it you have the hots for your friend

- I do not

- oh so you wont mind if shes here at the mall at this very moment

- SHES WHAT!

- uh-huh sure you dont have the hots for her

- SHUT UP KANKARO

- just stating the obvious

- so for real guys what are we gonna do

- Shikamaru what is there to do at the mall

- um alot

- uhh were gonna get some food then were gonna go to the arcade then the movies and maybe meet some hot females on the way

- damn Naruto Jiriya has really rubed off on you

- you think so

- damn I know so

- so are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna go get some food im starved

- your always hungry Naruto

- yeah so

- come on lets go

(*The guys consisted of Narto, Shikamaru, Neji, Garra, Kankaro, Choji, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba oh by the way im not gonna tell you what there wearing I might later on though*They walked into the mall and made there way into the food court and took a seat at a table for a few minutes, then they all seperated into different places to get food then made there way back to the table on the way Gaara saw Matsuri and was about to go to talk to her but was stopped when the guys signaled him to come over)

- so Garra whats got your youthful self distracted

- Lee!

- he saw his girlfriend

- oh really? where at?

(Garra pointed to a table and started blushing Neji looked over and saw Tenten he was about to get up when his arm was grabbed by Shikamaru)

- what are you doing Shikamaru

- eat first then go to her

- why

- because Ican hear your stomach growling from over here

- Damn ok

- she wont be going far trust me

- how do you know Gaara

- Because my sister she looks tough except with what shes wearing today but she actually loves to shop

- you got that right

- ok good

- so you gonna finally tell her how you feel towards her

- what are you talking about Lee

- dude your so not youthful to deny your own feelings for are pretty ex teammate

- SHUT UP LEE!

- besides Neji you told me before you thought she was ho...AHHH

(Neji hit Lee with a tray which caused him to yell and the girls took notice that they were there but stayed in there seats except Tenten who was fuming went over to Neji who didnt notice she was there but the other guys did and just kept quite he looked at them and realized that they were staring at something he turned around only to be hit by Tenten)

- FUCK! Tenten what was that for

- WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS FOR HITTING LEE!

- damn it man this is not the way I wanted to be greeted by you

- oh really Neji how did you want to be greeted by Tenten

- uh nevermind forget I said that

- to late Neji you better explain yourself

- fine I will

- oh really how

(without a word Neji got up and stepped closer to Tenten who was now frozen in her place, he bent down a little bit and kissed her, everyone stared in shock except now Tenten was kissing Neji back but Temari came over and broke up there make-out session before it got to heated)

- ok guys thats enough

- ah come on Temari it was just getting good

- you are a pervert Kankaro

- I am not... ok maybe a little bit

- WAIT Garra, Kankaro this is your sister

- Yeah Shikamaru this is Temari

(Temari looked at him, he looked at her)

- I dont see the resimblance

- yeah we dont understand it either

- shes hot

- wow Shikamaru said someone was hot... and it was a girl

- Choji im not gay I have been known to like women

- not since well forever

- shut up

- Tenten its time to go this is a girls day remember

- fine, bye Neji

- bye Tenten

(Temari drug Tenten away, Shikamaru kept staring at Temari she looked back and smiled and winked at him which made his stomach do flips but he didnt think it was possible he just met her he couldnt like her already could he)

*BACK WITH THE GIRLS*

- hey Tenten what was that

- what

- who were you just kissing

- oh... th..that..was...

- that was Neji my cousin

- WHAT!

- yeah Ino that was Neji the one Tenten always talks about

- I do not always talk about him Temari

- you do to

- do not

- oh and Temari

- yeah

- who was that guy you were staring at

- oh him idk I guess its one of Garra and Kankaro's friends Matsuri

- he's pretty cute

- yeah thats Shikamaru one of my old teammates

- yeah thats his name... Ino? whats his last name?

- Nara, Shikamaru Nara, why Temari?

- oh I dont know just wondering

- do you like him I could give him your cell phone number

- what no I dont like him like that he seems like a lazy ass, good for nothing

- dont forget he's a genius

- ok whatever

- well he is his IQ is over 200

- hmm, ok well will see how much of a genius he is

- huh? what are you doing?

- writing something

(Temari went back over to the guys only to be greeted my Kankaro)

- hey sis what are you doing back over here

- none of your damn business

- troublesome shes got a temper

- yeah and a firey one at that

- even more troublesome

(Temari walked passed Kankaro and walked up to Shikamaru he turned in his chair to face her)

- hey Shikamaru

- yeah Temari

- hey you remembered my name

- and you remembered mine

(she blushed then looked away but then back to him and wispered into his ear)

- _I wanna know how much of a genius you are _

_- what do you mean_

_- I was told you are a genius well if you are I wanna find how good you are _

_- and again I ask what do you mean _

_- well geniuses are good at many things were just gonna find out what exactlly your lazy ass is good at_

_- how do you know im lazy_

_- I dont know it just seems like you are _

_- well you hit the nail on the head im a lazy genius _

_- and a smart ass at that, good this could be fun_

_(_she slipped a peice of paper into his shirt pockit but not before running her hand up his thigh then up his chest he closed his eyes then opened them after he felt her hand move away_)_

_- hmm_

_- bye Shika_

- hey you cant just call me that and leave

- watch me

(with that she walked away with a blush and a smile plastered on her face and it looks like it wont go anywhere anytime soon, Shikamaru was stunned and couldn't move he watched her leave she had a bright red blush and a smile and he couldn't help but watch her as she managed to get back to the girls)

- what was that all about Temari

- oh nothing Tenten

- uh huh sure Temari your planning something aren't you

- nooooo not yet

- so you did that on impulse

- yeah pretty much it was fun watching his reaction

(she looked back over there, the guys were trying to get Shikamaru's attention but he wouldnt move he was frozen in his spot still looking at her, she smiled at him and even from far away she could tell he was flustered and by looks of it he woudn't be going anywhere anytime soon)

- this is gonna be fun

- dont hurt Shikamaru

- I wont Ino I promise, in fact I think I can grow to like him alot more then just friends but were gonna play with him first and tomorrow is gonna start the begining of it

- hey that sounds fun

- oh yeah

- so girls what do you wanna do

*BACK WITH THE GUYS*

- Shikamaru...Shika...Shika... SHIKAMARU... DAMN IT SHIKAMARU SNAP OUT OF IT!

- shut up kankaro

- no he's like in a trance

- I guess are sister has that effect on him which could only mean one thing

- oh yeah whats that Garra

- hes head over heels for my sister Choji

- uh oh, wait is that a bad thing

- well... no not really

- what do you mean by not really

- well she likes him

- but shes gonna play with him

- wait what

- she has this thing... um she likes someone then decides to mess with them abit then well then dates them

- it has only happened once but she never dated him she just wanted to see how flustered he'd get then she got really angry

- then what

- I dont know

- so shes gonna play with me first

- hey Shikamaru your alive

- yeah just dazed

- good we thought we lost you there for awhile

- Garra answer my question please

- yeah until you make her well... in other words stop

(Shikamaru smiled a very sinister smile)

- I think im gonna like her game

- Kankaro di.. did.. h...he.. jus...just... say

- yeah Garra he did

(Garra and Kankaro staired at Shikamaru for what seems like an hour but it was only 5 minutes)

- well I wanna see how this game is gonna play out

- I do too

- so guys enough with Shikamaru what do yall wanna do

- lets go to the arcade or the movies

- yeah lets go to the movies

- but what movie

- hmm good question

*BACK WITH THE GIRLS*

- I think we should go see a movie

- im with Tenten as long a it isn't a chick flick

- I second that

- I wanna go see a horror movie

- HINATA!

- wh.. what I want to see a horror movie

- ok which one

- well the new "Nightmare on elm street" is out in theaters

- that sounds good

(they got up and started to walk in the direction of the movie theaters when they were stopped by kiba)

- hey Kiba

- hey Hinata

- girls this is Kiba he was on my team alil while back

- hey Kiba

- hey Temari

- yeah Kiba

- im told to give this to you

- whats that

(Kiba handed a peice of paper to Temari she looked at it then back at Kiba)

- whats this Kiba

- I dont know I was just told to run it over here to you

- by who exactly

- Shikamaru

- ohhhhhhh

- so what are you girls gonna do

- gonna go watch a movie

- which one

- the new "Nightmare on elm street"

- that sounds like a good movie to watch

- yeah it was Hinata's idea

- wow really Hinata

- y... yeah

- ok see y'all later

(with that Kiba ran back to the guys and Temari went to the restroom before they went to the theater she took out the peice of paper)

(*_**Well my troublesome woman I think I know what your doing and I will play your little game but before we start remember I will win this I think we could have some fun oh and heres my cell number since I already have yours 685-584-0645 talk to you soon... much sooner then you think***_)

(her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket)

-*Hello troublesome woman

-*Troublesome ehh

-*Yep thats what you are

-*You seem to like that word alot

-*Ehh what can I say it comes naturally

-*So what do you need

-*What do I need? After what you did to me your gonna ask me what I need

-*I was having a bit of fun but if you want we can finish it tomorrow on top of the school building

-*Tomorrow how about right now

-*Sorry but were going to the movies

(Temari put her phone back in her back pocket of her skirt and walked out of the bathroom and met up with the girls at the theater and took out her phone again after it vibrated)

-*So Temari you still think we're playing by your rules

-*I know were still playing by my rules

(The guys walked up behind the girls really silently and Shikamaru walked up behind Temari)

- were not playing by your rules anymore its my turn

(Temari jumpped back a little bit and looked at Shikamaru)

- DAMN IT MAN! dont do that

- I didnt scare you did I

- god a little

- so yeah its my turn

- wrong sir

- nope it's my turn

- I dont think so, you may think it is but trust me its not

- oh yeah it is just wait

- GUYS YOU COMING ITS ABOUT TO START BUY YOUR TICKETS AND MEET US IN THE THEATER

- alright

- come on Temari

(Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand which caused both Temari and Shikamaru to blush they ran up to the ticket counter well Shikamaru ran Temari was kinda being drug he bought her and his ticket and went inside)

- hey do you want any pop corn or soda Temari

- a soda but ill buy it

- nonsence i'll buy it

- what are you talking about you bought my ticket its not a date

- what do you want

- ... thankyou

- what was that

- I said thank you

- your welcome, were gonna share is that ok with you

- sure I dont mind do you

- nope

- ok good come on

(Shikamaru took Temari into the theater and all there friends were sitting in the middle but the back was completely empty so shikamaru took Temaris hand again and sat in the back row)

- Shikamaru we could have sat with are friends

- nope they'd ruin my plans

- what plans

- just wait let the movie start first

- what do...

(The movie started and it went dark Shikamaru moved the arm rest and pulled Temari to him which caused Temari to blush but tried to hide it she looked at Shikamaru and then back to the screen the movie started and about 10 to 15 minutes into the movie Shikamaru's other hand that wasn't around her shoulders went to her leg and moved up to her inner thigh she let out a surprised moan which was silenced by Shikamaru's lips on hers, she was begining to get flustered she started to kiss him back and his hand moved further up her inner thigh then moved to her outter thigh then up her side she moaned into his mouth, he started to smile and went back down to her thigh but this time went up higher on her thigh, she let out a giggle, he pulled back and looked at her she had a smile on her face)

- your not that lazy after all

- not when im having fun

- fun huh

- yeah playing with you is fun

- hmm i've never had someone well... play my game like this

- oh really

- yeah I'm enjoying this

- yeah I bet you are

- but I think its my turn again

- oh no it...

- shhhhh

- but your hand is...

- like I said shhhhh

(with that she kissed him and started moving her hand on his inner thigh moving up at an alarming speed and he begin to get hard then she heard screaming and stopped were his leg met his hip, he let out a breathe that he was holding, she looked at the screen and set back in her chair then looked at him i'll stop for now)

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N well this is chapter 2 and I know chapter 1 sucked they were so OOC but its ok im not trying to follow the story line its not called fanfictions for nothing lol... But I know they didn't fight it ok though cuz like I said its not called fanfictions for nothing, meaning I DONT HAVE TO FOLLOW THE EXACT WAY THEY ARE, but its ok ...so on with the story**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE 2 SONGS THAT I USED WITH THE FIRST IS TOKYO DRIFT BY- TERIYAKI BOYZ AND THE SECOND IS WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU BY-LILLIX... THEY ALL BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS :(**_

(The movie finished and everyone went out into the mall it was alittle after dark and everyone decided to go to there houses since tomorrow was the begining of there years in high school and go to sleep, they all said there goodbyes and left)

*THE NEXT MORNING*

(Temari got up before anyone else and was showered and dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a plaid grean, black,and white skirt with a white button up shirt and a green blazer and white stockings with black shoes she went down stairs to find something for breakfast when she looked at her phone)

-* hey troublesome woman

-* you gotta stop calling me that

-* you are troublesome and you are a woman

-* fine whatever

-* so what are you doing

-* did you text me just to ask me that

-* no

-* you dont peg me as the type to be up at 6:30 when school dont start till 8:30 what are you doing up?

-* thinking

-* about?

-* anything and everything

-* ... what do you mean

-* pretty much are little game

-* ahh ok, and what about are little game?

-* im enjoying it

-* oh and whys that

-* oh no reason

-* uh-huh

(Tenten came down and found Temari texting on her phone and then went to the fridge and got some milk and some cerial out of the cuboard and sat across from Temari, she was suprised Temari didnt notice then Tenten spoke)

- Hey Temari who are you texting so early in the morning

- crap Tenten I didnt even know you were there

- I just got here

- I see that now

- so who are you texting

- no one

- your texting someone

- I am no...

(Temari's phone went off)

- what was that

- my phone

- uh huh so who are you texting

- Shika...

- your texting Shikamaru

- yeah

- oh my god thats awesome

- why?

- oh... uh no reason

- no way tell me

- nope

- so I heard you last night by the way talking in your sleep about Neji you were saying something along the lines of "Oh Neji please dont stop... oh yeah Neji"

(Tenten's face went ruby red as Temari was talking)

- ok enough... stop

- ok i'll stop on one condition

- anything just dont tell anyone

- as long as you dont tell anyone that im talking to him if you do ill tell Neji and everyone

- fair enough

(Temari looked at her phone and read the text)

-* oi ms. troublesome when are we gonna finish are game we started yesterday

-* I dont know mr. lazy when should we finish it

-* I say today on the roof of the school building like you suggjested

-* oh really how long do you think you can keep this up before you get to overly excited

-* good question but hey maybe if I get to excited you'll do something about it

-* or I make you do something about it

-* so you want me to do something about it

-* I dont know maybe or maybe not

-* ugh meet me at the top of the school building in 45 minutes

-* wait a minute its only 7

-* so...

-* school dont start for another hour and a half

-* just met me there woman

-* fine...

-* but you better be there

-* oh I will

(Temari walked up to her room got her bag and walked out the door towards the school and met Shikamaru at the gate)

- so Shika, how do you suppose were gonna get up to the roof if its locked

- its not actually locked because teachers get here early all the time and unlock everything

- oh well then

- come on

(Shikamaru took Temaris hand and brought her through the main building and towards the stairs till they reached the door to the roof he pushed it open and walked through, he let go of Temari's hand and she walked alil bit, Temari thought the veiw was amazing but she didnt have much time to admire it seeing as Shikamaru took her arm and pulled her to the wall and started kissing her with great haste, she started kissing back but all to soon he stopped and moved to her neck she let out a surprised moan that shocked her but made Shikamaru start nibbling on her earlobe which caused her to moan again and he wispered to her really suductivly)

-_ Temari your gorgeous_

_- Shikamaru what are you doing _

_- finishing what you started _

_- but Shika... please you have to wait we just met yesterday_

_- but Temari please _

(Temari breath caught in her throat when Shikamaru's hands moved to her legs and up them moving inside her skirt she moaned but was silenced by Shikamarus lips, she melted into him when he started to rub along her most intamite part through her underware, but stopped and moved away)

- sorry Temari I got distracted and out of control

- Shikamaru?

- yes?

- thats not fair

- whats not?

- you had me completely defenseless and you could have taken me right then and there and you stopped that proves you werent that out of control

- but I didnt want to stop, Temari your intoxicating I know I only met you yesterday but theres something about you that draws me in like flys to a candied apple I want you so damn bad

- Shikamaru

- I dont care if I...

(Shikamaru was silenced by Temari the same way he silenced her)

- lazy ass your talking way to damn much... stop

- sorry

- its ok... by the way

(she leaned up against him and moved her hand down his chest to his pants then alil further down)

- it seems you not to good at controling your little friend

- Te...Temari

- hmm

- your so not helping your cause

(Temari leaned in and nibbled at his ear lobe and wispered ever so seductively)

- _What cause is that... Shika_

(Temari begain to touch his man organ through his pants which was causing Shikamaru to start breathing more rapidly then he should, he felt himself twitching)

- Tem...Temari please stop

(he felt her unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants and slide her hand inside his pants and boxer which caused him to moan then bite his lower lip, she started working him with her hand and kissing his neck which caused him to moan even louder... then she stopped)

- Shika I think thats enough for now

- oh no

- huh

(before she knew it she was back up against the wall with Shikamaru moving at a quicker pase then before, before she had time to say anything he was kissing her neck then his leg went in between hers and moved them out alil so he got better acsess to her womanhood and his hand quickly found its way up and into her underware rubbing her wet neither region she arched into him as soon as his finger made its way into her he begin to thrust his fingers at a quick pase and then slipped one more into her and she felt her knees buckling then his fingers removed themselfves from her intirely, he placed a soft kiss on her lips)

- no Temari now were done

- Shika...

(he smirked then when she was watching him he licked his fingers that had been in her)

- you know Tem you taste good

- th...thats not fa...fair

- I think its plenty fair ms. Temari for now that is, since you wanna wait

- but...

- but what?

- uh, nevermind.

- hmm, well shall we go see who are home room teacher is

- what time is it

- 8:15 people should have already begun to arrive

- fine

- come on then

(Shikamaru fixed is pants and belt buckle then grabbed her by the hand and made his way out the door with her in toe, they went back the way they came and saw there friends and went there seperate ways)

- hey Shikamaru, where did you vanish to this morning we woke up and you were nowhere around

- sorry Choji I had things to attend to

- things to attend to like what Shikamaru?

- things Neji, just drop it or i'll go tell Tenten about your little dreams about her

- you wouldn't Shikamaru

- oh yeah

(he looked around a moment and pointed to were the girls were standing by there lockers)

- she's right there, all I have to do is ca...

- alright you win just shut up Shikamaru

- ah come on Neji I think she has a thing for you anyways I highly doubt she'll mind

- Shikamaru stop

- fine

- hey guys

- yeah Choji

- there coming over here

- WHAT!

- great way not to bring attention to yourself Neji

- shu... ahh I give up

- hey Neji

- hey Tenten

- hey Tenten guess what

- what Naruto

- Ne...

(Shikamaru and Choji put there hands over Naruto's mouth to shut him up)

- Naruto if you even think about finishing that I will hurt you

(Both of them took there hands off his mouth)

- but Shikamaru she has a right to know just like Hinata has a right to know I like her Kiba, Choji, and Sai all like Ino and Sasuke and Lee likes Sakura and you like Temari so why can't Tenten know that...

- fine Tenten I like you alot

- really Neji

- yeah i've liked you for along time since we were on the same team

(she smiled and hugged Neji, he looked at her and smiled)

- ok well enough of this time to find out what homeroom im in

(Temari started to walk away to the other side of the school where there was a board that had everyones homeroom on it, everyone followed suit talking along the way after about 5 minutes they got there and looked at the papers to find there names, everyone had the same homeroom which was room 105, they started to walk and got there since it was only right down the hall they walked in to find 6 rows of 4 seats each the girls sat away from the guys when the other students walked into class and followed by the teach they took there seats and the teacher introduced himself)

- HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS MY NAMES MIGHT GAI!

- HELLO MY YOUTHFUL SENSEI!

- oh god its Lee senior

- shut up Kiba

- now my students were gonna have a seating arrangment that will stick till you leave this school

(the students groaned but it didn't discourage gai-sensei he just smiled and started the arrangment)

- now from the back row from right to left is Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten , Choji, Ino, Naruto, Hinata. next row Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kankaro, Lee, Gaara, Matsuri. next empty seat, empty seat, Itachi, empty seat, Haku, Sai, Tayuya, Tobi, last but not least empty seat, Pein, empty seat, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan. now please move to your respected seats

(they got up and moved to there seats most of them like there seats, they finally got settled and Gai started to talk again)

- so my youthful students we have a mixture of students we have freshman, juniors, sophmores, and seniors but its only for a little bit but as it stands freshman have only one class room, this one your teachers are coming here so you all have the same classes for now

(the class cheered)

- now first you have music which you go to room 118, then you have math, then sex ed, followed by lunch then gym which you leave the classroom for that then you have science then you guys can go home any questions

(everyone just looked at him then the bell rang)

- hey Temari

- yeah shikamaru

- what are you doing after school

- I'm not sure yet

- hmm

- what?

- nothing just thinking

- about what

- you... ugh this is gonna be troublesome

- what is

- well, um I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me

- is this like a date Shika

- yea...

- hey Shikamaru, Temari can we double date

- thats up to Shikamaru? how about it Shikamaru wanna double date with Neji and Tenten

- I suppose, damn it.

(Shikamaru put his head on the table until he was hit by a peice of paper that was folded)

* Hey were do you wanna take them

* I was thinking that new fancy resteraunt that just opened up

* fancy for the first date? are you trying to get laid?

* trying? no I dont have to try

* so your gonna have sex with Temari

* no, well maybe, no, yeah, crap I dont know

* it's a yes or no question

* not yet there is that good

* I guess

* what are you gonna try to have sex with Tenten

* I want to

* oh does are Neji have some pent up sexual frustration

* oh shut up you know you do to

* after what she did to me on the roof then hell yeah that was horrible/fasinating

* what do you mean

* I cant explain it

* fine are you gonna tell them or should I

* you

* alright, but your paying

* wait this is supose to be a double date im not paying for all of us im paying for Temari and I you can pay for you and Tenten

* fine

(Shikamru ripped up the paper, the bell rang and it was time for music so on the way out he tossed it in the garbage he started walking, when he stopped and saw some guy talking to Temari, she didn't look happy till she saw him, she tried to leave but the guy who looked alot like Ino pushed her back against the lockers, Shikamaru walked over to him and put his arm around Temari's waist)

- thank you for keeping my girlfriend company till I got here but your no longer needed so PISS OFF

- what the hell kid shes to old for you

- that dont mean anything get lost

- no me and her are go go have alil fun on the roof

- haha the only one shes gonna have fun with is me, so get lost before I get pissed

- what are you gonna do

- Shikamaru we dont have time for this

- Temari?

- we got class come on

(they started walking away when Deidara spoke up)

- yeah walk away pansy

(Shikamaru turned around and moved his hand from Temari's waist)

- Shikamaru dont just let it go

- Temari that fag just called me a pansy

- Shikamaru I know your not as does are friends come on he looks just like Ino just drop it

- god Temari if I didn't like you

(she smiled at him and kissed him, he was shocked to say the least)

- Temari I thought you wanted...

- I dont care as long as you drop this pointless arrgument

- troublesome

- yeah yeah come on lazy ass

(Deidara was yelling at him but he didnt listen to anything that he was saying he was focusing on the blonde haired green eyed troublesome woman walking in front of him, she stopped in fron of a closet of some sort)

- feel better now that were nowhere near him now

- not really im still pissed

(she smirked)

- I think I can solve that

- oh yeah I know a 3 ways

- oh yeah what 3 ways

- you'll have to find that out yourself

(Temari looked up at him and that smirk that was driving her insane, she kissed him and grabbed him by the neck to deepen the kiss, neither one of them caring that there in the middle of the hall way. He was getting really into it he rapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close to him as he possibly could, when someone cleared there throat, they broke apart and looked at said person it was Neji smiling at them and Tenten came out of the room with a bright blush and her shirt was up abit)

- well it looks like im not the only one that was having fun atleast I was in a room

- like we care

- well guys shall we go

- I think we should Tenten were gonna be late

- lead the way girls

(they started walking, there destination was 10 doors down from where they were and the guys following the girls, Tenten was fixing her shirt, well trying to Temari helpped her which caused the boys to come to an abrupt stop the girls turned and looked at them and smiled and turned away and walked a few more steps then they turned around)

- were here

- what was that all about

- we have no idea what your talking about

- back there with Tenten's shirt

- what do you mean Neji

- oh come on Tenten dont play innocent

- Temari was just helping me I was having trouble

- fine

- I mean we could always kiss if that would make you feel better, right Temari

- yeah we could

- troublesome dont even joke about that

- ahh come on Shika I thing you and Neji would enjoy it

- thats not the point Tem

- ahh would it make you to jealous

(Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, they both smirked and turned back to there respective girls)

- oh no it most certainly would not make us jealous

- hmm I think were gonna have to find that out ourselfs

- I think your right Temari

(they turned to each other and were getting closer when Shikamaru grabbed Temari and Neji grabed Tenten and pulled them into the music room where there suppose to be)

- wow

- that was close

(they took there seats just in time when there teacher walked in)

- Hello class im Kurenai some of you already know me but for those of yoou ho do, well I just said my name, now to start off the class were gonna have a contest

(the room cheered except a few)

- now this contest your gonna be in pairs of two or more depending on what you wanna but were probably gonna have time for a few people today, now as to what your gonna be doin...your gonna be singing any questions

(Temari raised her hand)

- yes Temari

- can me Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Matsuri do a song togather

- as for your partners there as followed

- of course

(Shikamaru raised his hand)

- yes Shikamaru

-can me, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara do a song

-sure

(she begain writing on the dry erase board)

Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri - What I Like About You  
>Shikamaru, Neji, Nartuo, Sasuke, Gaara- Tokyo Drift <p>

- willl start with these 9, first up Shikamarus group, come on up

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**How they live in Tokyo**_

_**If you see me then you mean it**_

_**Then you know you have to go**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_**(Repeat)**_

_***NARUTO***_

_**(Japanese)**_

_**Rasha ii, omachito sama**_

_**kenso mamiro konoma chinoenso dama**_

_**tamama ichii do itsu eoi de**_

_**sikayju miryu suruhudoni ko kana**_

_**Japan, Ichiban**_

_**Jump around sawchirono deban**_

_**Teriyaki Boyz in the place to be**_

_**he said intyaro kai in VIP**_

_***SASUKE***_

_**many many diamonds danglin**_

_**Bag full of money we stranglin**_

_**Hate me, fry me, bake me, try me**_

_**All the above cuz you can't get in**_

_**I don't want no puro buremu**_

_**Because muy professional**_

_**Make you, shake you, ketsu (Thank you!)**_

_**Haters take it personal**_

_***GAARA***_

_**(Japanese verse)**_

_**like kakanada tai tets o now**_

_**drop it on lets go now**_

_**na nachima mai nimits o**_

_**lets not chiki chima over**_

_**wets go nets go**_

_**tsuhilohilo over every color**_

_**esgo esgol**_

_**ju waktu chunai niikro**_

_**new waksu itsukunai pingpoi**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**How they live in Tokyo**_

_**If you see me then you mean it**_

_**Then you know you have to go**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_***NEJI***_

_**(Japanese verse)**_

_**HI. Wakashteruya **_

_**Boyz. ateyuma kitobas**_

_**noise. manshij kitemas indaghe**_

_**tow banow gazmo windemas **_

_**beyshiku wasupplies**_

_**de. majmanchika abunai**_

_**te. ninjehu kenjahu**_

_**dakido geisha**_

_**all on the rocks say**_

_**karanosha**_

_***SHIKAMARU***_

_**Should see me in the parking lot**_

_**7-11 is the spot**_

_**Fights with wings and shiny things**_

_**And lions, tigers, bears, Oh my ride**_

_**We're furious and fast**_

_**Super sonic like JJ Phat **_

_**An' we rock cuz the wheels are fly**_

_**Can't be doubt with a baseball bat**_

_***GAARA***_

_**(Japanese verse)**_

_**like kakaru a**_

_**kiyo koto sa**_

_**matata in dey soki sayk yo**_

_**ingosipta sh*to fokusai**_

_**tekimatzailo kwanzai**_

_**fola kwanza**_

_**fara daka bumotosto**_

_**dojidas score four points**_

_**from far east coast to**_

_**dosi sai**_

_**watashi no kansito**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**How they live in Tokyo**_

_**If you see me then you mean it**_

_**Then you know you have to go**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_***SHIKAMARU***_

_**(Japanese verse)**_

_**ya, ichipa mayni chito kitong kitas **_

_**hito aylam tobi tobida**_

_**mueruyo sh*to bochi bochi na**_

_**kuma nigi dasusu kochi kochi eh**_

_**hito a puro do resow **_

_**machu subetenu rekong**_

_**mechakari mundantesha**_

_**fu guchaw chan**_

_**fast an furious**_

_***SASUKE***_

_**It's gotta be the shoes**_

_**Gotta be the furs**_

_**That's why ladies choose me**_

_**All up in the news**_

_**Cuz we so cute**_

_**That's why we so huge**_

_**Harajuku girls know how i feel**_

_**They respect i keeps it real**_

_**Not a Chinaman cuz I ain't from China man**_

_**I am Japan man**_

_**(Girls Recording) You see him come and go out of the black Benz SLR. **_

_**I wonder where he get that kind of money? **_

_**Don't worry about it.**_

_**Lets Go**_

_**(Chorus) **_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**How they live in Tokyo**_

_**If you see me then you mean it**_

_**Then you know you have to go**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

_**Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)**_

(Everyone started clapping and after about 5 minutes they all settled down and the girls got up to sing)

_***ALL***_

_**Hey..uh uh huh**_

_**Hey..uh uh huh**_

_**Hey..uh uh huh**_

_***TEMARI***_

_**What I like about you **_

_**Is that you hold me tight**_

_**Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight (yeah)**_

_***HINATA***_

_**Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear **_

_**'Cause its true that's what I like about you **_

_***TENTEN***_

_**What I like about you**_

_**You really know how to dance **_

_**When you go **_

_**Up **_

_**Down jump around **_

_**Talk about true romance (yeah)**_

_**Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear **_

_**'Cause its true that's what I like about you **_

_**That's what I like about you**_

_**That's what I like about you**_

_**Uh uh huh**_

_***MATSURI***_

_**What I like about you **_

_**You keep me warm at night**_

_**Never wanna let you go **_

_**You know you make me feel alright (yeah)**_

_**Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear **_

_**'Cause its true that's what I like about you**_

_***ALL* **_

_**That's what I like about you**_

_**That's what I like about you **_

_**you you**_

_**That's what I like about you...**_

_**HEY!**_


End file.
